


A Knife in the Dark

by dark_brohood



Series: Fics of February Prompts [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_brohood/pseuds/dark_brohood
Summary: It was silent, just like every other night. The floorboards didn’t creaked as the young daughter of the household snuck through the house looking for the food that was denied her during the day, just like every other night. But unlike every other night, she didn’t go for the food cupboard where she would take the bare minimum to survive; no, this night, Fjotld went for the knife her step-mother used to cut meat.
Series: Fics of February Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Knife in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this is very late. Oh Well.
> 
> Day 3: Sunlight

It was silent, just like every other night. The floorboards didn’t creaked as the young daughter of the household snuck through the house looking for the food that was denied her during the day, just like every other night. But unlike every other night, she didn’t go for the food cupboard where she would take the bare minimum to survive; no, this night, Fjotld went for the knife her step-mother used to cut meat.

Fjotld’s footfalls were silent as she stepped closer and closer to the door her father and his wife slept behind, knife gripped in her hand so tightly her knuckles were going white, taking in shallow breaths, her heartbeat racing faster and faster as she approached her tormentors.

She grabbed the handle and twisted it, and slowly pushed the door open. She stood in the doorway, her heart beating against her ribcage so loudly she thought it was going to wake the people sleeping up. She stepped silently towards the bed, towards the side her step-mother slept, knife trembling. 

She looked so peaceful. So unlike how she was when she was awake, always scowling and grumbling about the unwanted child her husband had produced with another woman.

Fjotld raised the knife above her head as she remembered all the cruel things the woman had done to her, all for just existing. It wasn’t her fault her father cheated on her. It wasn’t her fault he had impregnated his lover. It wasn’t her fault her mother had dumped her on her father, forced to live with the monsters that were the couple sleeping peacefully before her.

Not for long.

Tears fell down her cheeks in white-hot anger as she clamped her hand down on her step-mother’s mouth, and thrust down, down into her neck. Blood burst out of the wound and over Fjotld’s hand as her step-mother’s eyes flew open, and she gargled the blood in pain.

She couldn’t scream, though. The knife had gone straight through her windpipe, just as her step-daughter had planned. Just like she had planned for months, consulting the Priest of Arkay that lived just next door.

Fjotld adjusted her grip on the knife and pulled it towards her, cutting a jagged line into her step-mother’s neck, blood pooling under her and staining the sheets Fjotld had been forced to clean just that morning. Her eyes screamed in pain, but she couldn’t make out a sound other than the satisfying gurgling of blood flowing down her throat and into her lungs and stomach.

She wrenched the knife out of her step-mother’s neck and rounded the bed, to where her father slept peacefully, unaware of what had just happened to his wife right next to him. He would never know though, and she raised the knife again.

In the morning, Fjotld found her parents in pools of their own blood, the blood soaking the sheets and furs and overflowing onto the ground. The sunlight gleamed off the puddles on the floor, lending an air of serenity to the horror that displayed itself in front of her.

She grinned, soaking in the rays of sun flowing in from the open window of her first day free from the abuse of her father and step-mother.

And then she screamed.


End file.
